


Not All Those Who Wander

by zedille



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad Poetry, Crack, Filk, Gen, Gil-galad: Middle Earth Cryptid, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zedille/pseuds/zedille
Summary: An alternate version ofThe Fall of Gil-galad, if the song were more concerned about where he came from, and less about where he went.





	Not All Those Who Wander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [martial_quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/martial_quill/gifts).



> Sneaking this in as my March 2019 fic posting.
> 
> The intended tune should become obvious. Most of the prose is taken from _Fellowship_ , Book 1, Chapter XI. Most of the lyrics were written at 4 AM.

The hobbits gazed at Strider. It seemed that he was learned in old lore, as well as in the ways of the wild. 'Who was Gil-galad?' asked Merry; but Strider did not answer, and seemed to be lost in thought. Suddenly a low voice murmured:

_Ereinion means a scion of kings_  
_But loremasters weep when the harpers all sing_  
_The last in the line of Finwean descent  
_ _That fair family tree is now sadly spent_

_His lance was so long, and his spear was so keen_  
_To complete his family, all he lacked was a queen_  
_But before he could wed, he had to forsake her  
__Finellach left Lindon to seek out his maker_  

 _He brought Aeglos with him wherever he went_  
_Enemies unnumbered to Nienna were sent_  
_Now they’re all gone, so no one can know  
_ _That it only happened ‘cause of Artanaro_

 _Finrod walks with pops, or that’s what they say_  
_But Rodnor’s tale has gone quite astray_  
_Where is his sire? That, no one can tell  
_ _The elf-lord was silent too long when he fell_

 _Long Ages ago he searched for his dad_  
_He rode far away, that King Gil-galad_  
_But Dagorlad’s hardly a walk in the park  
_ _So he’s lost in Mordor, where it’s awfully dark_

The others turned in amazement, for the voice was Sam's.

'Don't stop!' said Merry.

Sam closed his eyes, cleared his throat, and continued:

_If it hadn’t been for Artanaro_  
_I'd have sailed a long time ago_  
_Where did you come from, where did you go?  
_ _Who was your father, Artanaro?_

'That's all I know,' stammered Sam, blushing. 'I learned it from Mr. Bilbo when I was a lad. He used to tell me tales like that, knowing how I was always one for hearing about Elves. It was Mr. Bilbo as taught me my letters. He was mighty book-learned was dear old Mr. Bilbo. And he wrote poetry. He wrote what I have just said.' 

'Indeed I have never heard anything like it,' said Strider.

**Author's Note:**

>  **1**. [The tune](https://youtu.be/mOYZaiDZ7BM?t=52), obviously. (It scans, really it does!) // Alternatively, have a [more tonally appropriate](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dxkwu7rL374) version.  
> Also have two versions of the original song, by [the Tolkien Ensemble](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7pOH1774RKg) and [Aonis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9wAH0SEtgdI).
> 
>  **2**.  
> SAM: There was a lot more, all about Mordor. I didn't learn that part, it gave me the shivers. I never thought I should be going that way myself!  
> PIPPIN: Going to Mordor! Do you think we’ll see Gil-galad there?  
> ARAGORN: what  
> PIPPIN: Like the song says, he went there to look for his father.  
> MERRY: But why Mordor, of all places? 🤔  
> ...  
> (Merry and Pippin somehow conclude that _Sauron_ is Gil-galad's father.)
> 
>  **3**. ~~My~~ Bilbo's original draft had _booty_ rhymed with _duty_ in the 2nd verse, which was replaced by _forsake her ... his maker_. I leave it to the reader to decide on the merits of this decision.
> 
>  **4**. If you enjoyed this riff off _The Fall of Gil-galad_ , you may also enjoy Erwen Brogiel's [drinking game take on the song](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7879408/1/Gilgalad-is-an-Elvenking); I also highly recommend _[Daybreak in Valinor](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7433210/1/Daybreak-in-Valinor)_ , the metafic from which it's taken.
> 
>  **5**. Further composition notes, if you so desire, on Tumblr [here](http://zedille.tumblr.com/post/183847663694/the-fall-of-gil-galad-revisited).


End file.
